


Pęknięte szkło

by juana_a



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juana_a/pseuds/juana_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Lubi bawić się z tobą w tę swoją małą, wymyśloną grę bogatej dziewczynki, którą ojciec trzyma w ukryciu przed całym światem, schowaną w ogromnej rezydencji, a każdego ranka osobiście odwozi do prywatnej szkoły dla dziewcząt.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Pęknięte szkło

**Author's Note:**

> tekst napisany na zwl 2 na [multifandom_pl](http://www.livejournal.com/users/multifandom_pl/)
> 
> spoilery do do 2x11 _The Berrisford Agenda_ , jeden drobny do 2x01 _Designate This_

2018

 

Ma długie, brązowe, lekko kręcone włosy. Kiedy uśmiecha się na powitanie, wydaje ci się, że w pokoju robi się jaśniej. W oczach ma malutkie iskierki, szczególnie wtedy, kiedy zupełnie nagle zamienia Chopina na ragtime albo jakiś ulubiony kawałek z filmu, o którym nawet nie słyszałeś. Jej dłonie są drobne i ciepłe, a długie, cienkie palce wydają się wprost stworzone do fortepianu. Dopiero później uczy cię, co jeszcze może nimi robić.

Lubi bawić się z tobą w tę swoją małą, wymyśloną grę bogatej dziewczynki, którą ojciec trzyma w ukryciu przed całym światem, schowaną w ogromnej rezydencji, a każdego ranka osobiście odwozi do prywatnej szkoły dla dziewcząt. Nie rozumiesz tej gry. Masz zadanie i właściwie nic więcej nie powinno cię interesować. Ale ona ma inne zdanie i wciąga cię w nią, a ty nawet tego nie zauważasz, nie podaje zasad, a woda w basenie jest tak przyjemnie chłodna, jej oczy błyszczą, a usta smakują truskawkami.

— Nie lubisz mnie? — pyta cicho i niepewnie, ma tylko siedemnaście lat i dla niej jest to prawie tak samo niesamowite jak dla ciebie.

— Lubię cię — odpowiadasz i zdziwiony odkrywasz, że to prawda, a na świecie istnieje coś poza rozkazami i lojalnością, ty masz tylko dziewiętnaście lat, a gardło może boleć od szeptu.

Niepostrzeżenie zaczynasz poznawać jej świat. Po lekcjach zabiera cię na pikniki w ogrodzie, gdzie chodzicie boso po trawie, która okazuje się czymś więcej niż poligonem, czytacie książki hiszpańskich pisarzy w oryginale, a ty odkrywasz, że nie lubisz szczęśliwych zakończeń, jecie placki z owocami, a ona śpiewa i uśmiecha się do słońca, które przestaje być wrogiem wojskowych działań i wojennych manewrów.

— Opowiedz mi o sobie — prosi kiedyś, a ty nie wiesz, co powiedzieć, bo przecież nie masz nic, poza imieniem, które nie jest nawet twoje. Nie masz śmiesznych historii z dzieciństwa, a ona nie powinna słuchać o przesuwających się slajdach, nocnych treningach, znikających kolegach i krwi na sąsiednim łóżku — jedynym śladzie jaki został po huku wystrzału, przez który tamtej nocy prawie straciłeś bębenki w uszach.

Uśmiechasz się niepewnie, rzucasz jakąś uwagę o lekcjach fortepianu, a potem, zanim zdąży znowu zapytać, mówisz, że musisz już iść i tego dnia nie idziecie do ogrodu, a zamiast tego dowiadujesz się, że musisz ją zabić i nie wiesz co robić, bo nie znasz świata poza tym, w którym _oni_ każą, a ty nie zadajesz pytań.

Nie rozumiesz, dlaczego słońce świeci jakby nigdy nic, kwiaty są bardziej czerwone niż zwykle, trawa w ogrodzie pachnie zbyt znajomo, a tamta róża przypomina ci jej oczy. Uczysz się, że jej świat nigdy nie będzie twoim.

Dziwi się, kiedy widzi cię na schodach, w ciemnym swetrze, bez okularów, przerażonego, jakby zaraz miał nastąpić koniec świata.

A ty wiesz, że koniec świata nie przychodzi wśród gromów i powodzi ognia, wiesz, że przychodzi w ciszy ogromnego hallu, w którym echem odbijają się wasze krzyki i jej szybkie kroki, jedynym ogniem jest wybuchająca bomba, którą sam podłożyłeś pod samochód jej ojca, jedynym śladem — jej łańcuszek w twojej spoconej dłoni.

Są silni, a ty nie widzisz nic poza ogniem i właśnie uczysz się, że pierwsza miłość boli bardziej niż wszystko, co kiedykolwiek zdołali i zdołają ci zrobić.

 

2019

 

Ból nigdy nie przychodzi w ciszy i samotności. Ludzie kręcą się wokół ciebie, wchodzą i wychodzą. Mówią. Krzyczą. Wydają rozkazy. Chcą, żebyś mówił. O niej. O lekcjach fortepianu i tamtej nocy, której wymknęliście się do basenu. O rozmowach, uściskach, pocałunkach, chodzeniu po trawie, jedzeniu lodów pistacjowych i czytaniu Cortázara. Chcą, żebyś mówił, chociaż to boli jak cholera, jak wszystkie cholery świata, a ty chcesz milczeć i już nigdy nie otworzyć ust, ale oni nie pozwalają, chcą, żeby bolało, żebyś zrozumiał, a ty nawet nie wiesz, co masz zrozumieć, bo wiesz tylko, że boli i chcesz umrzeć.

Ciągle jesteś w szoku, kiedy pierwszy raz każą ci podać swoją desygnację. Nie pamiętasz nic poza jej krzykiem, stającym w płomieniach samochodem i imieniem, którym nazwała cię po raz ostatni tamtego dnia, tydzień temu, wczoraj, dzisiejszego ranka, nie pamiętasz, bo dni zlewają się jedno, a noce nie istnieją. Twoja odpowiedź się im nie podoba, więc znowu boli nie tylko w środku i znowu masz coś zrozumieć, ale nie powiedzieli ci co, a ty ciągle widzisz jej plecy i chmurę ognia, przez grubą szybę widzisz Lydeckera, Renfro i Sandovala, słyszysz tylko przyciszone, pourywane słowa. Czas… ból… szok… zabić… cenny… zapomni… zrozumie… 494…

— X5-494! — Ona nazywała cię Simon, a to prawie tak, jakbyś miał imię, prawda?

Nie wierzą ci. Wiedzą, że pamiętasz, bo kolejne testy ich nie zadowalają, a specjalna grupa transgeników prawie potrafi czytać ci w myślach, więc boisz się, że widzą więcej niż powinni. Ale tamta dziewczyna o śmiesznej twarzy i krótkich włosach uśmiecha się do ciebie, a ty nie wiesz, czy ona wie i nie mówi, czy nie wie i nie chce wiedzieć, i sam wolisz nie wiedzieć, ale ciągle pamiętasz, mimo że boli coraz bardziej i naprawdę chciałbyś zapomnieć.

— X5-494! — Ona nazywała cię inaczej, prawie jakbyś był człowiekiem, ale nie chcesz tego pamiętać.

Trzask zmienianych slajdów jest taki sam jak dziewięć lat temu. Myślisz, że wolałbyś fortepian jako akompaniament, ale trzask też jest dobry, lepszy niż cisza ostatnich tygodni, cisza w izolatce, pod ziemią, gdzie jedynymi towarzyszami były szczury i dźwięk spadających kropel, czasem wycie tych dziwolągów, których nawet nie pamiętasz, bo wtedy, kiedy cię tam zabierali, nie czułeś już nic. Trzask zmienianych slajdów jest przyjemny, nawet jeśli czarne słowa na białym tle, które każą ci powtarzać dniem i nocą, godzinami, tak, że głos masz już schrypnięty, bo nie dali ci wody, nawet jeśli te słowa są sztuczne i nie możesz przypomnieć sobie, co chcieli, żeby dla ciebie znaczyły.

— … obowiązek… szacunek… dyscyplina… lojalność… posłuszeństwo… X5-494… obowiązek… szacunek…

Długie, brązowe włosy. Iskierki w oczach. Fortepian. Śmiech. Trawa. Woda. Truskawki. Szczęśliwe zakończenia.

— … dyscyplina… lojalność… posłuszeństwo… X5-494…

Nie potrafiłeś zapomnieć. Więc sprawili, że przestałeś o to dbać.

 

2020

 

Ma długie, brązowe, lekko kręcone włosy. Długie rzęsy rzucają niewyraźny cień na blade policzki. Wygląda tak, jak dwa lata temu, kiedy widziałeś ją po raz ostatni. Nie uśmiecha się tylko, a jej długie, niemal przezroczyste palce nie zaciskają się na twojej dłoni, ale leżą bezwładnie na białej kołdrze. Mówisz do niej. Przepraszasz, chociaż nic to już nie zmieni, a ona nie obudzi się, żeby posłać cię do wszystkich diabłów.

Przytulasz ją po raz ostatni i słyszysz ciche bicie jej serca, a w tle elektroniczna aparatura jak katarynka w dziwnym kontrapunkcie powoli powtarza uderzenia.

Dni stają się za długie, a noce nie mają końca, posadzkę w łazience wciąż zaściela szkło z rozbitego lustra, a tamta butelka szkockiej ciągle stoi na stole, pusta i zapomniana, nowy telefon leży obok, nie włączony, bo nie masz ochoty na rozmowy i pytania, jak się czujesz i kiedy wrócisz do pracy, nie odpowiadasz na pukanie do drzwi i wychodzisz tylko raz — na cichy, pusty cmentarz za miastem, zobaczyć szary nagrobek z kaliami i litery, które po niej zostały. Chcesz tylko chwili samotności, z szumem deszczu i zeschniętych liści, z jej uśmiechem gdzieś w twojej pamięci, ale najwidoczniej nie zasługujesz nawet na to.

Ulice Seattle bywają ciche. W dżdżyste noce, kiedy najlepszym towarzyszem jest książka i gorąca herbata, albo kolacja i dobre wino. W takie noce lubisz stać na dachu jakiegoś wieżowca i obserwować tonące w deszczu miasto, patrzeć jak woda zmywa brud z ulic, które nigdy nie staną się czyste, jak zalewa stare mieszkania przez dziurawe dachy, bębni o rozbite szyby i dykty wstawione w ziejące pustką framugi. Tej nocy idziesz na Space Needle i oddychasz powoli ciężkim, wilgotnym powietrzem, myśląc, że dobrze, że pada, i że ona lubiła deszcz.

— Co tu robisz? — słyszysz cichy szept, ale milczysz długo, jakby sens tego pytania musiał przedrzeć się do ciebie przez ścianę deszczu.

— Zapominam — odpowiadasz w końcu, a potem odwracasz się i odchodzisz, i zostaje po tobie tylko cisza i wiesz, że ona ci współczuje, chociaż nie chce, ale nie może przestać, bo przecież to nie twoja wina, że stworzyło cię Manticore.

Zapominanie boli jak cholera, myślisz i mimo woli przypominasz sobie _tamto_ zapominanie, ale teraz boli inaczej, bo nie ma białych fartuchów, fotela, czerwonego lasera, szeptów i rozkazów. Teraz musisz zapominać sam, w ciszy i samotności, bo nie umiesz dzielić bólu, nikt cię nie nauczył, więc uciekasz do miejsca, które znasz — albo wydaje ci się, że znasz — w siebie, do środka, byle dalej od jej zamkniętych oczu i szarego nagrobka z dwiema kaliami i datą, której nie chcesz, tak bardzo nie chcesz pamiętać. Teraz nikt nie odsyła cię do izolatki i nie zmusza do zapominania imienia, nie budzi cię w środku nocy i nie każe podawać desygnacji.

— X5-494!

Czujesz delikatną dłoń na ramieniu i wzdragasz się. Widzisz wahanie w oczach Max i dopiero wtedy przypominasz sobie, że nie jesteś w Manticore, ale u Logana, że przed chwilą piłeś przedimpulsowego szampana i musiałeś zasnąć, bo w mieszkaniu nie ma już nikogo, panuje cisza, Max wymienia spojrzenie z Loganem, Logan wychodzi i widzisz, że Max chce o coś zapytać, ale milczy i czeka na twój ruch, a ty wiesz, że niektórych nawyków nie da się pozbyć, deszcz szumi za oknem, a ty musisz o coś zapytać, bo to ważne, bo niedługo może być za późno.

— Jak mam na imię? — Odwracasz się i patrzysz na nią niepewnie, i widzisz, że ona rozumie, jakie to cholernie ważne, że musi odpowiedzieć tak, żebyś uwierzył i nie zapomniał siebie.

— Alec — odpowiada, a ty jej wierzysz, bo to w końcu ona cię tak nazwała, kilka miesięcy temu, kiedy pierwszy raz spotkaliście się w Manticore.

Na cmentarzu jest cicho i też pada deszcz, a ty pojmujesz w końcu, że są rzeczy, o których nie da się zapomnieć.


End file.
